


Little Bit Off

by Nessann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: Summary/ outline, I know I wont be able to write. Songfic.Little Bit Off Today by Five Finger Death Punch
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Little Bit Off

**Author's Note:**

> Movie canon

_I'm a little bit off today, something down inside me's different_  
_Woke up a little off today, I could tell that something's wrong_  
_I'm a little thrown off today, there's something going on inside me_  
_I'm a little bit off today, a little bit off today_

Harry thinks about the zoo trip and how his family reacted to it and him and how he felt about what he did and what he has the power to do.

  
_See, I'm a little bit off today, I cannot put my finger on it_  
_Got up a little off today, just to play that same old song_  
_I don't really wanna try today, I see the thing in my reflection_  
_But I'm a little bit dry today, I feel like I could die today_  
_I'm a little bit off today, feel like I could die today_

Harry sits on his bed thinking about the mirror, he saw his parrents but it didn’t show him happiness. Harry said it to himself he had just woken up in the Hospital wing of his school, after his fight with Quirrell.

_I'm a little pissed off today and there ain't nothing you can do about it_  
_I'm a little bit put off today and I could not tell you why_  
_Got a really short fuse today and everyone around me's fucking crazy_  
_I'm a little ticked off today, a little bit pissed off today_

6th year when he’s trying to figure out what Draco is doing, (turns AU) Draco agrees to Dumbledors protection, Snape still kills Dumbledore BUT hides Draco with Harry everyone thinks Dumbledore killed Draco before Snape killed Dumbledore(Snape still a spy) Draco and Harry forced roommate to friends to lovers over the summer. Harry tries to explain the situation to Hermione and he gets mad she doesn’t believe him or doesn’t understand.

_I told a little white lie today, I smiled and told someone I loved them_  
_I had to say good bye today to someone that I love_  
_I couldn't even cry today, I think my heart is finally broken_  
_Didn't need a reason why today, don't need a reason why today_

Harry tells Ginny he loves her before he goes off to find the Horcruxes, Draco goes back to the school to hide while Harry is gone. Snape dies when he’s found to be a spy and his memories given to Harry.

  
  


_I got a little bit high today, got lost inside a sea of madness_  
_Crashed a little bit hard today, crashed a little too hard today_

Destroying the horcruxes (high) The final battle (sea of Madness) The after-battle weariness (crash).

_I'm a little bit off today, something down inside me feels so different_  
_I'm a little bit off today, you can all fuck off today_

Harry realizes his happiness doesn’t depend on the opinions of his friends or the magical community and finally gets to be happy with Draco.


End file.
